Sein
(Forward) |number = 11 |element = Wood |team = *'Tenkuu no Shito' (captain) *'Dark Angel' |seiyuu = Kaida Yuki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 108 }} Sein (セイン) is a forward and the captain of Tenkuu no Shito and also a forward of Dark Angel. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *''"The proud leader of Tenkuu no Shito. He rules with a cool head."'' Inazuma Eleven GO *''"The proud leader of Tenkuu no Shito. He rules with a cool head."'' Appearance Sein has fair skin, teal eyes, and maroon coloured hair that is tied into a long braid. Personality Sein is a good person and the captain of the Tenkuu no Shito at Heaven's Garden, though he was shown to be serious with a ferocious appearance at his beginning scenes. He is cold when he is playing as the demon lord but after that he understands what soccer really means. Plot Sein first appeared with his team in a cameo appearance in episode 108 when they were preparing for the coming of the "chosen one". Then later, he appeared in the next episode, behind Endou on top of the net after a lightning storm, then Sein blast the entire field with his lighting kick and kidnapped Rika. Later Endou splits up in two groups, with his team try to rescue Rika in Heaven's Garden and Kidou's team try rescue Otonashi in Demon's Gate. In episode 109, he went on a match with Endou's team for the return of Rika of they win. Sein and his team eventually lost the match and learnt the reason why his ancestors used soccer as a way to seal the Demon King and made friends with Endou. In the episode 111, it is revealed that he and half of his team joined Makai Gundan Z to make Dark Angel because they were hypnotized by a stone but the spell wore off at the end of the episode when they were beaten. He then realized that the legend of the Demon King doesn't exist because the Demon King is within them, he said his farewell to Endou, saying that he finally understood what soccer is, and will continue to wait for the next 1,000 years. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Sein, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tenshi to Akuma no Ningyou (天使と悪魔の人形, randomly dropped from Dark Angel at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Enolel *'Player': Winel *'Player': Elfel After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Sein, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Guel *'Record': Keshin is Family (化身は家族, use keshin 100 times) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to recruit Sein, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Angel and Demon's Romance (天使と悪魔のロマンス, randomly dropped from Real Legends at the Shadow Person's left taisen route) *'Photo': Gymnasium Podium (体育館の壇上からの写真, taken in Raimon's gym) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station entrance) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained in Shindou Takuto's house) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * (Dark Angel only) Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (Gra Fa's route only) * (Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * (Gra Fa's route only) * (Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi only) Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Chaos Angels' *'Fire Spark' *'God Angel' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Block Them All' *'Chaos Angels' *'Chaos Angel Zero' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Chaos Angels' *'Crim Hound' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Last Rival' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Last Rival' Gallery Sein carrying Rika.png|Sein kidnapped Rika. Endou and Sein IE 109 HQ.PNG|Endou and Sein after the match. Sein Dark Angel.jpg|Sein in Dark Angel. Sein TCG.jpg|Sein (Tenkuu no Shito) in the TCG. IG-13-027.PNG|IG-13-027. Navigation de:Sael es:Sael fr:Sael vi:Sain Category:Captains Category:Original series characters